


S is for Safety is for Seatbelts

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot I was writing angst for a while, Injury, Temporary Amnesia, but don't worry there's plenty angst, like a lot more fluff than I thought, like i was smiling while writing the begining, starts out really light and fluffy, then gets angsty, then it's happy again, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides missions, agents spend most of their life on base and it gets quite boring. Fitzsimmons decide to go out on another date in the city. On their way home, an intoxicated driver costs Simmons her memories. Fitz does everything in his power to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story, I really like it so I hope you do too. This is a two chapter story because I felt like there was too much in the first chapter so hopefully I get the second chapter out before next week.  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!  
> undercovermarvelgeek

The date they went on was truly wonderful. Daisy had kept pushing for them to go out for weeks now. She wanted them to talk about everything, from the good times to the bad ones, all while she also complained that Brits don't know how to communicate with each other. Eventually, Simmons got tired of her friend whining and decided she would ask Fitz out first. As you can probably guess, Daisy was ecstatic and did a victory dance, she was so happy that she made the room shake a little. Jemma just rolled her eyes at her playful friend.

After the "talk" with Daisy earlier, Simmons had found Fitz in the lab, typing something in the computer and she nervously approached him. (Well actually, Daisy pushed her over there but according to the hacker, "Same Difference")

"Fitz, I want to talk to you" she said clearing her throat. Fitz whipped his head around and saw his best friend turn slightly red. He had a million emotions going through his head.

_Did I do something wrong? Maybe she wants to ask about my research, I haven't really been doing anything all day....what if she knows I was playing Galaga and only pretending to work? What am I going to tell her? Have I been stuttering again lately? Did I forget to thank her for my morning tea?_

"Okay" Fitz replied and stood up. Jemma awkwardly reached out her hand for Fitz to take it. She wanted to lead him away from the lab, away from people, away from Daisy who was trying her hardest to act casual, fiddling with things on a desk by the walkway. Fitz was confused for a moment, not to why she was holding out her hand but confused as to why she randomly decided to want to hold hands. Though in the end, he took it and Jemma led him into a different room, slightly glaring at Daisy as she walk passed. 

Once the two were in a different room away from wandering eyes and attentively listening ears, Jemma cleared her throat and looked into Fitz confused, blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you might want to get out the lab for a while" the scientist suggested. 

"You want to go to the cafeteria or something. We can get a sandwich, or salad if that's more your thing" Fitz responded, obviously clueless as to what she was getting at. When it came to science, chemicals, math, or inventing the two were geniuses but when it came to love, socializing, and identifying feelings, they were completely oblivious. Hunter had described their people skills as being "cringe worthy".

"No, I mean...Like off the base" Jemma stammered. Fitz eyebrows raised. "I mean Fitz, we're always here. Why not go explore for the first time?". The corners of the engineers mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Like, a date?" he said, the hope painfully obvious in his voice. Simmons smiled too and nodded.

"I thought since we're back in New York there must be plenty to do. Maybe we could go to the cinema. Daisy also suggested a sandwich shop and bakery" Simmons was beginning to sweat and wondered if Fitz took notice. He still seemed oblivious to everything so maybe she was lucky that he was confused. (And so clearly love-struck)

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds nice. I'll um, meet me here at 7" Simmons nodded at Fitz time suggestion before turning her heel and basically dashing down the hall to her quarters. The scientist mind was clogged, she had actually worked up the courage to ask Fitz out on dare she say- _a date._

Apparently, somewhere between the lab and her room, Simmons crashed into Bobbi who just so happened to have a former hacker by her side.

"Whoa, slow down there Simmons, these are important papers from after life, who knows what Jiying put in the box" Bobbi said gesturing to the box she was carrying. 

"My apologies, I'm just in a hurry" Jemma apologized. It was already 6:20. They didn't get a chance to ask where she was going, even though Daisy already knew and was grinning away. When Jemma made it to her room, he hardest question she would ever answer came up, what was she going to wear?

* * *

 The next 40 minutes were spent trying on clothes and testing different hair styles. Even Fitz was fretting over what to wear. They didn't know for certain where they were going so he tried to keep it semi-casual. Not too dressy and not too laid back. Fitz had decided to wear a button up denim shirt and blue trousers it looked a bit of the dressy side but it seemed Jemma had the same semi-formal style in mind. When they had met up back in the lab, Fitz was taken aback by her beauty.

The scientist wore a sleek, basic black dress and a cropped grey cardigan with black trim. Her hair had grew just to her shoulders since being back from Maveth but she hadn't done nothing special to it, just curled a few stands here and there. Fitz couldn't tell if she was wearing make up, her cheeks seemed a little pinker and there was the possibility that she was wearing lip gloss or pink chap stick.

"Hi, Fitz." Jemma said, trying to reduce the awkward tension between them. He was trying to gather the right words in his head.

"Jemma, you look, nice" beautiful is what he meant to say but only small words could come out of his mouth. She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  

"You don't look to bad yourself" she replied playfully. Fitz chuckled a little and Jemma's smile got bigger. Fitz took her hand and led her to the front of the base and outside. There was a former all blacked out S.H.I.E.L.D SUV waiting and Fitz opened the passenger door for Simmons. 

"After you" he offered. Her cheeks were blushing red as she stepped in the vehicle and Fitz closed the door behind her. So far, their night was off to a painfully awkward but great start.

* * *

 It happened to fast. The bright lights, heart wrenching screams, and the sound of shattering glass all came at once but it seems Fitz was the only one who heard it. 

They were just driving home from a great date. Simmons had suggested a sandwich shop and even though it wasn't lunch time, Fitz agreed and they even had one of his favorites. Prosciutto mozzarella with optional pesto aioli. The sandwich costed 7.97 plus tax and Fitz complained the whole time about the price but to Simmons, who found his disbelief absolutely entertaining.  

"Blame Daisy for your 7 dollar sandwich Fitz, I didn't even know this place existed" Jemma joked. Fitz huffed and shook his head. But he couldn't help but smile at Jemma's happiness. 

And when they were ordering, the employee had a hard time understanding Fitz and he got even more flustered. Jemma took over for him since people though her accent was a little more "understandable". 

"What he said was, two prosciutto mozzarella with a hint of pesto aioli" Simmons clarified. The lady working there gave a little eye roll, to anyone else it would probably go unnoticed but she didn't know these were trained to notice things. Fitz gave the girl an eye roll back as she began working on the sandwiches.

"Would that be all for you, princess?" the worker asked when she was finished. Simmons nodded. "17.22". Fitz handed her twenty American dollars that Daisy had gave them.

"Keep the change, with your attitude you'll need it" Simmons smirked and walked to a table. Fitz smiled at her sass and they took their sandwiches and ate them. By the time they were finished, it was past seven so they went to see a film then a bar. 

The bar was located down town but it was fairly empty. Maybe less than 15 people inside but that was perfect for them. Pretty much everyone one on base wanted them to go out and talk about everything and fix their relationship. After her first beer and a half, Simmons had to cut herself off and Fitz did too after his second shot. As much as they loved the taste, they had learned long ago in their academy days to drink responsibly and besides, Fitz had to drive them home tonight so it was best to play it safe.

Fitzsimmons were really enjoying themselves for the first time in a while and neither wanted to bring up the "Why I left" conversation even though it would be great if they reached an understanding. Instead, the duo reminisced about the academy days and when they were younger, while also making jokes about more serious topics. Such as the alien disease Jemma had contracted in their early S.H.I.E.L.D days and finding out about Skye's powers. It was a truly incredible date and they were sad to go back to base. Simmons decided to cover the cost of the drinks and they left.

One their way back to base Simmons was a lot looser and easier to talk to. Maybe it was because she had enjoyed herself and wasn't worried about an incoming threat, maybe she was just slightly tipsy but nonetheless, it didn't matter to Fitz. They got that long awaited night away, just the two  _best friends._

* * *

 

Bobbi, Daisy, May, and Coulson were on the scene immediately and they were truly horrified when they saw the crash. They pulled up in a black SUV and ran onto the crash site. All of them jumping out the truck and dashing over, a few police officers attempted to push them back but Bobbi and Daisy were heated, angry, and worried about their friends. Even Bobbi, who usually took a calmer approach joined Daisy in arguing with the officers. Daisy was about to push the state authorities back before May came over and put a hand on her shoulder pulled her aside.

"We're with the FBI and these are our agents" Coulson lied pulling out a phony FBI card. The officers moved aside and the agents ran up to where the two cars collided. Broken glass was all over the ground, the two cars might as well have been melted into each other. The S.H.I.E.L.D car was flipped onto it's side, and the other car was rammed right into it. There was an ambulance prepping a stretcher and firefighters talking to someone in the car Fitz was driving. From the looks of things, the duo was trapped in their car and the officials would have to cut them out. Bobbi, Daisy, and May went over to the cars and Coulson went to talk to a few of the firemen. 

"Fitz, Simmons, can you hear me?" Daisy asked worriedly. She could see the two figures through the windshield but it was blurry and cracked, making it hard to see their faces. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's Simmons" he replied. This was the shakiest voice Fitz had ever been. It was terrifying. 

Inside the truck, Fitz was certain he had broken the same arm he broke when he was dropped out of the bus. He was covered in cuts and bruises but it was nothing compared to Simmons, lying unconscious in the passenger seat. The speeding car had came in and crashed into her side, she was lucky she didn't go through the windshield but instead her head slammed against the dash and shattered glass pierced through her skin. Fitz had attempted to shift position and face her but it was difficult and he only turned half way. Fitz reached out and brushed the glass out of Simmons hair and patted her cheeks.

"Simmons, wake up. They're here" Fitz whispered. "Jemma, do you hear me? help came. Simmons, wake up". He didn't get a response back and it worried him. It the back of the truck, he heard the sound of someone trying to break in. He turned his head around and saw the glass breaking. The fragments fell with a loud crash and Fitz saw the boots of two different agents. Melinda's combat boots and Bobbi's knee high ones. 

The two agents crawled through the opening and over the rubble and pieces in the back of the truck. 

"We're going to pull you out Fitz, don't move" Morse warned. 

_It's not like I have a choice but okay, Fitz thought._

They grabbed Fitz from under his armpits and began to drag him out. Fitz winced in pain as he was dragged across broken glass and had his shirt ripped by random pieces of the car that were out of place. Once they got him out, Fitz looked around at the scene. It was dark out and beginning to rain. At least six police cars and two ambulances, many police officers and paramedics were approaching Fitz, talking to him asking if he was okay but the world was moving in slow motion, all sound was drowned out. Daisy had tears running down her cheek and she and Coulson tried to talk to Fitz but he couldn't focus. Fitz pushed them out the way and went around to the front of the truck and examined it. It was Simmons side that was on the pavement. He looked at how the cars were collided.

"The truck needs to be flipped back over or the door needs to be cut!" Fitz shouted, to no one in particular but his team was listening. Coulson began demanding orders at the service men and his team. About 12 firefighters came to Simmons side of the truck and on Fitz command, began pushing it right side up, but the men alone wasn't enough. A hook was attached to the top and a crane began pulling. The truck slammed when it landed on all four wheels, which surprisingly were still attached. 

The passenger door was on the verge of falling off, Fitz ran over and yanked it off its's last hook and pulled Simmons out. Her leg was stuck and probably fractured under remains of the broken vehicle. Daisy was hovering right over his shoulders and handed Fitz a pocked knife. Fitz mumbled thank you as he began to cut the car pieces apart. Before he knew it, him, May, and Bobbi had pulled Jemma out from the car and placed her on a stretcher. The paramedics began pumping oxygen into her lungs as they put her in the ambulance. They wouldn't allow Fitz to ride with her but Coulson had convinced the officers to give them a police escort. When the agents piled into the truck, they raced their way to the hospital, riding just behind the ambulance Simmons was in.

* * *

Hunter, Mack, and Lincoln had all arrived upon hearing the news and the whole team sat in the waiting room, anxiously anticipating the doctor to come out and tell them what's wrong. It was two in the morning already, they had arrived here an hour ago. Bobbi had walked in the room with coffee for everyone but a tea for May and Fitz.

"Thanks" Fitz mumbled as he took the tea from her hands. Fitz took a sip. It was green tea with way too much sugar. He sat it on the table next to him. Daisy put a hand on Fitz knee and his head snapped up over to her. They both had tears in their eyes but refused to cry. Fitz pulled Daisy into a hug, despite the pain shooting up and down his broken arm. 

"It's my fault Fitz, I pushed you guys to go out, I'm so sorry" she cried. A few tears fell onto Fitz shoulder. 

"It's not like you could predict the future, Daisy. Besides, I've should've dodged that driver. This is my fault". May and Coulson looked at the two as they played the blame game. Coulson walked over to the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders causing them both to look up. 

"There was no way you could've avoided this situation. The driver of the other vehicle was heavily intoxicated and wasn't paying attention" Coulson assured the crying two. "If anything, your fast reflexes and quick thinking saved you both. This could've been a lot worse". Coulson would've gone on expressing every reason this wasn't their fault but a familiar doctor had walked into the room and everyone jumped to their feet. The doctor was smiling a ghost of a smile but it was still a smile. They took it as a good sign.

"She shattered her leg from her femur to her tarsals, so she'll need to be in a wheel chair or on crutches until her body has fully recovered. She's waking up if you want to see her" the doctor diagnosed. Everyone breathed a breath of relief and began filing in, down the hall to her room. But Coulson's arm was grabbed before he could leave. May stopped walking too.

"There is another problem" the doctor's voice was serious. May uncrossed her arms and the doctor continued. "From the test results, she did suffer an injury to her head. I just wanted to warn you, there's a possibility Simmons might suffer retrograde amnesia" Coulson nodded.

"Is it permanent?" May asked. The doctor shrugged.

"Only time will tell" and with that, she walked off. May and Coulson went down the hall and followed the rest of the team into the room. When they got to her room, Hunter, Mack, Lincoln, and Bobbi were outside in the hall. The hospital rooms were fairly small and they thought it was best for Daisy and Fitz to see her first. May and Coulson still walked in.

Jemma was still sleep and Fitz was in a chair at her bed side. Daisy was standing next to him. Simmons began to stir and exhaled a long deep breath before opening her eyes, blinking back her tiredness and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she yawned.

"The hospital, you were in a car accident, Simmons" Fitz told her. He reached out and took her hand only for her to jerk it away. Jemma quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked in complete confusion. Fitz eyebrows furrowed.

"Jemma, this isn't funny" Fitz attempted to laugh it off, only to see her expression hadn't changed. "It's me, Leopold Fitz?" the air in the room was thickening, May and Coulson looked at each other, they knew what was happening but Fitz still looked worried and confused. Daisy put one hand on Fitz shoulder and used her other one to wipe a tear from her eye. Daisy looked confused as to what was happening too.

"Maybe we've past each other in the hallway or had a project together?" Jemma said, her tone uncertain. The scientist began to look around at everyone else in the room and a few people outside. They were all wearing mostly black and leather, the older guy in the room was wearing a black suit. "Forgive me if I come across rude but, who are you?" Jemma asked, looking at each of the other people.

Nobody knew what to say. whether to tell her the truth or not. She probably didn't remember that she was in America or had earned her degree in biochemistry. 

Coulson cleared his throat. "We were at the the scene of the crash", it technically wasn't a lie but it was also pretty far from the truth. Jemma looked skeptical. 

_You and everyone outside? She thought._

"When am I going home? Does my dad know I'm okay? " questions began spitting out of her so fast, clearly Jemma was really worried about anything and everything but stopped asking questions when a realization of sorts hit her.

"I don't think I have my license yet" she said, her voice quiet but loud enough so everyone could hear. The team was silent. Daisy and Fitz looked at the two senior agents to say something, come up with a lie so she didn't worry and freak out. Coulson shrugged and Fitz turned back to Simmons. He had to mentally prepare himself to tell her the truth.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part 2! I know I said it would be only two parts but I want to make a part three (maybe four) just because I like where the story could be going and I need something to do with my life that can be considered productive (yes, writing fan fiction is productive okay) and I would've uploaded this earlier but I got bought back Netflix so you can tell how lazy I've been lately.  
> MY TUMBLR  
> undercovermarvelgeek

The next day, Coulson and May convinced the doctors to give her a hypnotic sedative before they brought her back to the base. They didn't want to risk her knowing the secret location even though she was technically still an agent. Fitz pushed her wheel chair as Simmons slept soundly asleep in it. The thought of what she would say when she woke up worried Fitz deeply. He couldn't tell her the truth, he just couldn't. She wouldn't believe him and would demand to speak to her parents-which is what she's probably going to do when she wakes up. Fitz sighed and continued pushing her into the base.

Coulson had told all the agents that once Simmons was returned to her room, they needed to have a discussion in regards to her condition. The May, Daisy, and Fitz already knew why they needed to have the conversation but the rest of the team was unaware of what had  _really_ happened to their friend. 

Daisy accompanied Fitz in Simmons bedroom and they tried to lift her into the bed. 

"I'll get her arms, you grab the legs" Daisy proposed. Fitz nodded in agreement and lifted Simmons at her knees, being extra careful so he didn't damage her bad leg or his bad arm. Daisy grabbed the scientist by her underarms and they simultaneously heaved her out the wheel chair and onto the bed. She looked uncomfortable. Fitz adjusted her so she was lying on her back and propped her legs and head up on a set of pillows. Daisy pulled the blanket over her and smoothed it out. Fitz couldn't stop staring at her. Daisy didn't know what to say.

But honestly, What could you say in a situation like this? Your best friend was just in an accident, shattered her leg, and can't remember the man who loves her most. There were no words for anything, no sound nor noise that could be made to lighten the mood. There was just an uncomfortable, strained silence. But eventually, they left her to sleep in peace and Daisy prayed to a god she barley believed in that her friend would be okay, she didn't know Fitz was silently doing the same.

* * *

 Daisy and Fitz walked in the lab to see many different facial expressions and attitudes. Half of the agents looked tired and drained, both physically and mentally. The other half seemed to be holding up well with their lack of sleep, but also confused as to why they were called to a meeting at seven in the morning. Though, everyone wore the same look of anxiousness, whether they were waiting to be told something or the ones about to give the depressing news.

"Great, the best friends are here. Now does anyone want to tell me why I'm awake at seven in the morning?" Hunter said sarcastically, taking a swing at his beer. At this point, Hunter had been apart of the team for over a year and everyone stopped questioning his ability to always have a drink in his hands.

"The doctor, didn't tell you everything about Simmons condition" Coulson started. Anyone who was staring at the floor now looked up, listening attentively. "In addition to a fractured leg, she hit her head on the dash, so her memory is a little hazy".

"Exactly how hazy, Sir?" Bobbi chimed in. Coulson swallowed hard.

"Hazy as in she doesn't remember any of us" Fitz watched as everyone's faces fell at Coulson's words. Bobbi uncrossed her arms and Hunter sat up straighter. May noticed the distant look in Fitz eyes and debated going over to his side.

"What about the engineer here, haven't they been together since the dinosaur ages?" this was Hunter's way of expressing concern, and it was actually uplifting, they could use a sense of humor.

"From what May's gathered so far, it appears her mind has been reset to her earlier days in the academy, before she met Fitz" Coulson glanced over at Fitz, no matter how hard the engineer tried to hid it, the heartbreak in his eyes was too rich, too real. May came over and put a hand on him, but Fitz eyes were glued to the floor. He didn't want to look at anybody. If he did, he might break down in tears, he may become angry or more depressed than he already was, but the team was sharing these same feelings with him.

Mack and Coulson didn't know what to feel, and attempted not to be pessimistic about the situation. Bobbi and Daisy, being the more emotional ones in the team where broken, but living with the life experience that she had, Bobbi knew how to mask it without trying. Hiding emotions was just one of the skills you pick up after being an agent for so long, Melinda May knew this truth well. Of course May was sad too, wondering what's to come for the smaller agent, but she used her worries, sadness, and denial and focused it on looking out for everyone else. 

The rest of the discussion went by fairly quick. Coulson discussed what they were too do when Jemma woke up, asked questions, or needed anything. He went over who was on the first watch shift and suggested various methods that might trigger memories and had ended the meeting with a warning.

"Be patient with her" he warned. "We're walking on thin ice, and if she doesn't show improvement within the next week, Simmons will disavowed and sent home to Sheffield".

* * *

 

Soon after the meeting, Simmons woke up, no less confused than when she fell asleep.

_Did they move me into a different room? She asked herself and looked around. She was surrounded by brick walls and was lying on a twin bed, nothing unusual. A nightstand to her right with a lamp resting on top and black and white photos of flowers hung above a large black dresser beside the lime green door. It seemed like a normal room, which was strange._ _Hadn't I just been in a hospital a few moments ago? Jemma questioned. There was a knock at the door snapping her out of her thoughts._

"Come in" she croaked, slightly taken back by her rough voice. A rather handsome gentleman holding two cups of tea peeked inside. Simmons forced a smile at the man she had previously met at the medical facility. Fitz sat the cups of tea on the nightstand.

"May I?" he asked gesturing to the end of the bed. She tried to move her leg out the way only to feel a rather heavy weight before realizing she had a cast. "It's okay" Fitz mumble and squeezed in on the foot of the bed. Jemma was still confused, and it shone through her eyes, but Fitz Scottish accent made her feel more assured and comfortable. 

"Fitz, is it?" She asked, Fitz nodded. "Can you tell me where am I and what  _really_ happened to me?". Fitz gulped loudly, Jemma began observing her surroundings again. There were yellow daises in a vase surround by pictures of her on the table. But she wasn't alone in the pictures. There was one with a blonde woman, a short man, and her sitting on a couch drinking tea-except the man had a beer. And another right beside it with a group shot of maybe seven or eight people, all crowded around each other watching what looked like to be an American football game. Jemma's eyes paneled over the many selfies, portraits, and photographs of her and the Scottish man sitting right beside her. She looked back up at Fitz, waiting for the explanation. 

"In your accident, there was damage done to more than just your leg." he began, Simmons took note of the way he stuttered when he talked. "You're suffering from retrograde amnesia, Simmons and you work for the government". The last part might not have been full truth but it technically wasn't a lie either. Jemma sat up, intrigued about the story- her story. 

"How bad is it?" she wanted to know. Her voice was filled with many different things, wonder and worry, fear and hope. Simmons dreaded the answer.

"Do you remember me?" Simmons looked him up and down, for any sign of recognition. She analyzed his face and glanced over at the photographs, she shook her head. Fitz nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose out of stress. His brain was searching for the easiest but most effective way to let her know that its been more than ten years. Unable to push out words correctly, the engineer took a deep breath.

"It's 2016" he mumbled. Jemma's spirit broke and she attempted to do the math in her head. From what she remembered, she would be turning 17 in a few months. The shock of everything was written all over her face.

"Fitz, what are you to me? How long have we known each other?". Fitz debated that question in his head. With everything that has been going on, Fitz was just about as unsure of their relationship as Jemma. He looked up at her large brown eyes that were filled with some kind of hope. 

" _Best friends"_.

Because that was-is what they are. They're partners, who've worked together since the academy. Two people that just so happen to come across each other and by faith, were partnered up. They're agents, who risk their lives saving other lives whether from a lab, behind a computer or in the field. Two Brits that have encountered so much love and lost in their lives since meeting each other, the only explanation was to blame the cosmos. They are two kids, with unresolved feelings that they don't understand.  _They're Fitzsimmons._ An unbreakable duo who at the root of everything will always be each other's half, each other's  _best friend._

"What was I like, Leopold?" Fitz crossed his arms and took a deep breath before reciting incredible the story of Jemma Simmons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of AOS, I made Jemma a year younger than Elizabeth Henstridge because the scene from season one where May says, "We already have two kids on this bus not clear for combat and you're adding a third" has been lingering in my mind making me believe they were maybe 24 or 25 in season one (making Jemma around 27 here) Thank you for reading and I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I was really trying to get it up today so all the interactions will be in the next chapter, I promise. I hope you enjoyed and continue to read on!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos.  
> Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> xox


End file.
